1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle axle alignment and, more particularly, to a dynamic axle alignment system onboard a vehicle for determining one or more axle alignment conditions, determining one or more axle alignment instructions, and/or controlling one or more axle alignment actuator devices, while the vehicle is either stationary or in motion. Proper axle alignment depends on the axle being perpendicular to a vehicle's centerline. The relationship between the axle and the vehicle's centerline is extremely critical for reducing driver fatigue, tire wear, tire temperature, tire failure, rolling resistance, component vibration and wear, operating cost, and for improving highway safety, fuel economy, and related vehicle efficiency and performance.
2. Description of Prior Art
Currently, the only provisions disclosed in prior art for onboard monitoring of a vehicle's axle alignment with respect to a vehicle's centerline is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 7,415,771, filed Nov. 16, 2005, entitled Apparatus Onboard a Vehicle for Instructing Axle Alignment. Currently, the only provisions disclosed in prior art for onboard monitoring and adjusting of an axle's alignment with respect to a geometric centerline is described in my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/809,529, filed Jun. 2, 2007, entitled Apparatus for Tractor Trailer Onboard Dynamic Alignment, which is now approved.
In reference to my previous patents, improvements to onboard monitoring of a vehicle's axle alignment have been made. These improvements include, but not limited to, using various sensors onboard the vehicle related to electromagnetic emitters or receivers, potentiometers, encoders, or ultrasonic devices for monitoring of the axle's position, and using the monitored position in determining an alignment condition of the axle. In addition, one embodiment includes determining the position of the axle using GPS for monitoring a relative position between the axle and a point located on the vehicle. Further improvements will become apparent throughout the present specification.